


Love you, Bird

by DragonsFairy24



Series: Love You [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFairy24/pseuds/DragonsFairy24
Summary: Ami Sora was abandoned by her parents not long after she was born, but her Oba-chan took her in. Now she is inspired to be a Kunoichi like her Oba-chan was. Some say destiny is predetermined, but not Ami. She believes that if you try hard enough, you can break destiny and be who you truly are meant to be. Be free to fly!





	1. Ami Sora

“Ami! Are you ready,” called an old women simply known as Oba-chan. She wore a brown dress that seemed to complement her white hair and gold eyes.

“I’m already leaving!” said Ami Sora as she walked outside the door. She had short blue hair and gold eyes. She wore a mint green shirt with brown pants and blue ninja shoes.

“Have a good day!” said Oba-chan as Ami closed the door. **‘I’m so proud of you, Ami. You will become a powerful and great Kunoichi. I can already tell.’**

“I will!” said Ami as she completely closed the door. She then took off running to the Academy. **‘Today is my first day! I’m gonna be a ninja like Oba-chan was when she was younger! I’m gonna give my very best!’**

Ami lived with her Oba-chan. Her parents abandoned her when she was born, saying they didn’t want to have to take care of her when all they wanted to do was travel. Her Oba-chan took her in, saying she wanted nothing to do with her daughter and her husband ever again. She named Ami saying that only someone who loves you can truly name you.

Even without her parents, Ami was still a happy child. She never let any of that stop her. She had decided at a very young age that she would be a Kunoichi like her Oba-chan and would one day grow to have herself a loving family. She would never turn her back on those important to her. She would not be her parents.

** _~At The Academy~_ **

“Where should I stand?” said Ami to herself as she walked around. She then noticed a girl around her age standing by herself. “Maybe I can stand with her?”

The girl had long blond hair that she keeps in pigtails and violet eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with short sleeves. She had on white shorts that went to her knees and blue ninja shoes.

“Um, is it okay if I stand here?” asked Ami as she walked up to the girl.

“Yeah! My name is Usagi Tenshi! What’s yours? Do you wanna be my friend?” asked Usagi excitedly.

“Um, my name is Ami Sora and okay!” said Ami with a smile.

“Are you excited!” asked Usagi as more kids started to show up.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to start learning!”

“Me too!” said Usagi as the two began to chat while more kids showed up.

“Please be silent for the Hokage,” said one of the Chunin. The children and parents all got quite as the Hokage began to speak.

** _~In Class~_ **

“Now students, I know that some of you come from clans and have already started training, but here you will learn the fundaments,” said the Sensei as he went on to explain some things to the students.

Usagi and Ami sat up at the front of the class in the middle desk. Usagi sat in the middle and Ami sat to her left. A pink haired girl sat on her right.

“Today, we are only going to be going over somethings and then you can leave. If you are waiting for one of the older students, they will be getting out before us, so just go outside and meet with them,” said Sensei.

** _~End of Class~_ **

“I think today was great,” said Usagi to Ami as they walked out of the building.

“Yeah, it was,” agreed Ami as the two laughed.

“Well, I’m gonna go home and clean my room before dinner. I’ll see you later!” said Usagi as she started to run.

“Bye Usagi! See you later!” yelled Ami in return. **‘Now time to go home.’**

Ami had just turned around when she bumped into someone else, causing both to crash onto the floor.

“Ow,” said the other person.

“I’m so sorry!” said Ami as she got up and put her hand out to help the other person up.

“It’s okay,” said the girl. She had dark purple hair that stopped at her shoulders and sky-blue eyes. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with black ninja shoes.

“My name is Ami Sora. This was my first day at the Academy,” said Ami as the girl dusted off her pants.

“It was my first day too. My name is Rei Kumori. It’s nice to meet you, Ami-chan,” said Rei with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too! Did you make any friends?” asked Ami curiously.

“Nah, everyone seemed to have there own groups and the ones that didn’t were to shy to want to talk to me,” said Rei with a laugh.

“Well, I can be your first friend! We can hang out during lunch tomorrow! I have another friend named Usagi and I’m sure she would love to be your friend too!” said Ami with excitement.

“Sure! That would be great!” said Rei with a smile. “I have to go now. I’m supposed to meet my parents and we are supposed to hang out with some of their friends. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ami-chan.”

“Bye, Rei-chan!” said Ami as Rei began to run in a different direction.

**‘I made two friends today!’** thought Ami with a smile as she walked home.

** _~At Home~_ **

“Oba-chan! I’m home!” said Ami as she walked in.

“I’m in the kitchen. Food is ready!” said Oba-chan.

“Guess what!” said Ami, excitedly.

“What?” laughed Oba-chan.

“I made two friends today! Usagi Tenshi and Rei Kumori!” said Ami as she grabbed some food to eat.

“Is that so! That’s great! That only means that there are more friends for you to make,” said her Oba-chan with a fond smile. “Now make sure to eat up! A growing girl need her nutrients!”

“Hai!”


	2. New friends

“Alright class, it’s time to lunch, remember to come back after,” said Sensei as the children started to walk out.

“Usagi-chan, come meet my new friend!” said Ami as she pulled her friend to Rei who was with a boy underneath a tree.

The boy had his hair in a ponytail that was spiky. He wore a wore gray short sleeved shirt with his clan symbol on the front and dark brown pants and blue ninja shoes.

“Rei-chan,” said Ami, talking to the girl sitting under the tree. “This is my friend I told you about, Usagi-chan.”

“Hello! I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi with a smile as she looked at the two.

“My name is Rei Kumori, and this is my friend Shikamaru Nara,” said Rei as she pointed at the boy who seemed to be sleeping. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

“Hi Shikamaru-kun, my name is Ami Sora,” said Ami with a smile to the boy. He opened his eyes to look at Ami and just nodded.

“Is it okay if we eat with you two?” asked Usagi.

“Sure,” said Shikamaru as he sat up to eat. He opened his lunch box and started eating. The two girls sat down and opened their lunches.

“So, are we all friends now?” asked Rei as she munched on her lunch, she tilted her head to the left, looking like a puppy.

“Yes!” said Usagi with a great big smile as she opened her lunch box to begin eating.

“Okay, just checking,” said Rei as she went back to eating.

**‘What kind of question is that?’** thought Ami with a sweat drop.

**‘What a drag,’ **thought Shikamaru as he ate.

“Anyway, what do you guys think about the Academy so far?” asked Ami with a smile as she opened her lunch box and began to start eating.

“Boring,” said Shikamaru and Rei.

“Exciting,” said Usagi.

**‘Well, we know that Rei and Shikamaru will get along, but I’m not sure about Usagi,’** thought Ai with a more pronounced sweat drop.

“What do you think?” asked Rei.

“I think it’s interesting,” said Ami with a grin.

The children continued to eat and talk to each other with Shikamaru eventually just falling asleep.

“What’s going on over there?” asked Rei, causing the other two girls to look where she was pointing.

The noticed a heavier looking boy being picked on by some of the other children. He had brown hair that was spiky, dark colored eyes, and red swirls on his cheek. He wore a green sweater that had a lighter color for its top and dark blue pants with regular ninja sandals.

“Are they picking on him?” asked Rei, with a frown.

“How cruel,” said Ami.

“I can go get a Sensei,” said Usagi as she moved to get up, only to be stopped by Shikamaru walking past her, shocking the other three as they thought he was asleep.

The girls watched as Shikamaru walked up to the group and talk directly to the boy, he then turned back and walked to the girls, the boy following him.

“This is Choji Akimichi,” said Shikamaru as he went back to his place beside Rei and laid down. “Choji, they aren’t troublesome.”

**‘What does that mean?’** thought the three girls.

“Hi, I’m Choji,” said Choji, shyly.

“I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi, not missing a beat. “I don’t know why those boys were picking on you, but you can hang out with us from now on! You’re our friends!”

“I’m Ami Sora,” said Ami as she smiled Choji, causing his smile to grow at how nice the two girls were being.

“Rei Kumori,” said Rei as she patted the spot on the side Shikamaru wasn’t on. “Sit, Eat.”

“Right!” said Choji with a smile as he sat next to Rei and started to eat.

“Why were they picking on you?” asked Usagi after a few minutes. Choji frowned as the other two girls looked at him. Shikamaru shifted his head toward the direction of his friend.

“They say I’m stupid and that I won’t be a good ninja,” said Choji as he looked down. “They also said I’m fat and eat too much.”

“It shouldn’t matter. You’re an Akimichi, right? Doesn’t your jutsus focus on body mass? Also, not everyone is really smart. I think you’re smart for not saying anything back to them,” said Rei in a matter of fact voice.

“I agree. They’re not worth worrying about,” said Shikamaru as he sat up.

“Yeah! Forget them!” said Usagi with a smile.

“Yeah!” said Ami. Choji looked at them in shock and started to tear up.

“Thanks guys,” he told them as he wiped his tears away. The other four smiled at him.

“Well, we’ll have to go in soon, it’s best to start going in now,” said Ami as she stood up and grabbed her lunch box.

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he got up. **‘If I get up now, they won’t nag at me.’**

“Come on Choji-kun, you can sit with me and Shika-kun,” said Rei as she got up.

“Right,” said Choji with a smile, getting up to fallow the other four.

The five walked together with Usagi and Ami speaking to Choji about random foods while Rei and Shikamaru just looked on with smiles.

When they got into the classroom, Rei sat down in the last row in the middle desk, Shikamaru sat to her right and Choji to his right. Ami sat in front of Rei while Usagi sat in front of Shikamaru.

‘Today is a good day,’ thought the children with smiles on their faces.

“Alright students! Today we will talk about,” started the Sensei as the children began to sit down.

** _~After School~_ **

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I have to help my Oba-chan today,” said Ami as they walked out of the building.

“Yeah, my Oka-chan wants me to go shopping with her,” said Usagi as the group walked to the gate.

“My dad is taking me out to eat,” said Choji with a smile.

“Shikamaru, I’m supposed to meet my parents at your house,” said Rei as she looked at her lazy friend.

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he looked up.

The group stopped at the gate and smiled at each other.

“See you guys tomorrow!” said Ami as she took off.

**‘This has been a great day!’** thought Ami as she ran home. She ran the whole way home with a smile on her face.

“Oba-chan! I’m home!” yelled Ami as she walked into the house.

“I’m in the kitchen,” yelled Oba-chan.

“Guess what!?” said Ami excitedly as she ran in.

“What?” said Oba-chan with a smile as she washed dishes.

“I made two more new friends today!” said Ami as she happily told her grandmother what had happened as she helped with drying the dishes.

“How rude. Picking on that poor boy. Well, if you want your friends to come over, that would be okay,” said Oba-chan as the two finished cleaning.

“Choji is really nice. He talks a lot about food and it’s so cool he knows so much about so many different foods. Shikamaru is really smart! He know so much about Shogi and Go. Usagi is the nicest person ever and is always makes everyone smile. Rei is so cool! She is so relaxed and makes you feel safe,” said Ami as she helped her Oba-chan clean.

The two continued to clean for the rest of the day, Oba-chan telling Ami stories of when she was a kunoichi.

“You really did that?” asked Ami in awe.

“Yes. Ice is my specialty, and it might be yours as well. We will only know as you train and get stronger,” said Oba-chan with a smile as she dusted a vase.

“I know I will be able to do your jutsus! I just have to train!” said Ami excitedly.

“That’s right!” said Oba-chan with a laugh. “Want to go practice now? First we can work on chakra control before we can work on anything else.”

“Yes!” yelled Ami as she ran to the back yard, her Oba-chan walked after her, laughing all the while. **‘Learning chakra control might be hard, but I’m sure I can do it. I want to make Oba-chan proud of me. I need to learn all I can. I want to be able to help people when I’m older. Chakra control is important for Oba-chan’s ice justsus. This is one step of many to be the best when it comes to ice jutsus.’**

“Are you ready?” asked Oba-chan as she walked out of the house.

“Yes,” said Ami with a determined face.

“Good. Lets start.”


	3. More Friends

“Shikamaru!” yelled Rei as she jumped on her lazy friend. The others laughed.

Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Choji were at the Nara Compound because they wanted to hang out. They were in one of the rooms when Shikaku, Shikamaru’s father, came in. His hair in its signature ponytail that spiked up. He wore mesh and a jagged sweater. He also had some ninja pants on.

He was followed by two people and a dog. He was about to say something when his wife yelled for him.

“SHIKAKU! GET OVER HERE! YOUR STUDENT IS HERE!” yelled Yoshino, scaring the children. Shikaku paled and ran out of the room, leaving the children and teen.

“Well, my name is Hana Inuzuka,” said the teen. Hana wore a white jacket, mesh long sleeved underneath it, and dark blue pants that cuffed around her ankle. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail, like always. Her clan markings on her face. “This is my brother, Kiba, and his ninken, Akamaru.”

The boy with the same face markings as Hana. He had short brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt and gray shorts. A white dog with brown ears was on his head.

“Doggy!” said Ami as she and the other kids went up to Kiba and asked him about Akamaru.

Hana eventually got them all to sit down and play a random game they had found, when the door opened.

“Haruka!” yelled Hana as she jumped to get to the other teen. The girl had long dark brown hair that went a little past her butt. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had her clan symbol on the back. On her elbows she wore guards. For pants, she wore tight dark blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

“Hana. I saw you a little over an hour ago,” said Haruka with a laugh, though she did hug her friend.

“Well, it’s been an hour to long!” she then looked at the two other children with a smile, causing the two to smile shyly back at her. “And how have you two been?”

“We’re better now,” replied the girl as she shyly looked at Hana. She had on a long-sleeved blue, high collared shirt with the clan symbol on the back. She also wore black shorts that stopped at her knees. She had long dark blackish-blue hair up in a ponytail and dark eyes

The boy had on the normal blue Uchiha shirt with clan symbol and white shorts. 

Haruka looked at the children who were watching them with a smile.

“Sup?” she said as the children looked away shyly, causing Hana to laugh.

“Well, let’s start!” laughed Hana.

“What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara,” said Shikamaru.

“My name is Rei Kumori,” said Rei with a smile.

“I’m Ami Sora,” said Ami with a shy smile**. ‘Miss Haruka is really pretty! I hope to be just as pretty as he when I get older. She must also be really strong too!’**

“Hi! I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi with a smile.

“My name is Choji Akimichi,” said Choji.

“My name is Kiba! I’m Hana’s brother!” said Kiba. He then pointed at Akamaru, “and this is Akamaru!”

“My name is Haruka Uchiha,” said Haruka, shocking the younger children. “I’m sure all of you know Sasuke and Michiru already.”

“Yeah!” said Kiba with a smile. “We have them in our class!”

“Well then,” laughed Haruka. “I hope you will all be friends.”

“Michiru would like to feed the deer. Does anyone else want to go?” asked Shikaku. The children buzzed with excitement, except for Shikamaru who was used to it, but went along with it since Rei would pull him along if he didn’t go.

“We can?” asked Choji in surprise.

“Of course. Shikamaru, why don’t you take the other kids.”

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he moved to go to the back, the others following him. Even Sasuke and Michiru left, excitedly talking to the others about seeing and petting deer.

“I’ve never seen a deer up close before!” said Usagi with a grin.

“Me either!” said Choji.

“Can we ride them?” asked Kiba.

“No! You can’t ride deer!” exclaimed Michiru.

“She’s right,” said Rei.

“Ah,” said Kiba in sadness.

“Michiru, Sasuke, I know the two of you haven’t been to school in a while, I can share my notes with you guys if you want,” said Ami with a blush. **‘They might be a little behind, but I know they are smart. Hopefully my notes are good enough to help them. Oba-chan said never turn your back on someone who needs your help.’**

“Really?” asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s troublesome, but you guys are our friends now. I don’t think Usagi would let you go,” said Shikamaru as they looked at the blond.

“Nope!” said Usagi with a smile causing the others to sweat drop.

“Anyway, you guys have to be quite,” said Rei as they walked toward a clearing in the forest. “We don’t want to scare them.”

The children all kept quite as they fallowed Shikamaru and Rei toward the clearing. Shikamaru turned around and gave them all some food to keep in their hands.

“Hold it out like this,” he said as he showed them. “Don’t be scared. Don’t make any sudden movements. They will come, slowly.”

“Right,” said the others, besides Rei, in determination.

The children stood in small groups with their hands out, waiting for the deer to come. They waiting for several minutes and had thought that maybe they weren’t going to show up, when a deer came into the clearing.

It walked up to Shikamaru who was standing with Michiru and Sasuke. It bent its head down and ate some of the food. After a minute, it turned to Michiru and ate some food from her, causing her and the other children to gasp.

**‘He’s eating the food!’** thought Michiru with a grin. The children then looked in awe as more deer showed up and went to them, eating the food.

**‘I hope it comes for the food I have too,’** thought Sasuke with wide eyes.

After a few minutes, all the food was gone, and the deer were leaving. The children came together and chatted happily.

“Let’s play Ninja!” said Kiba in excitement.

“Yeah!” said Usagi.

“Who’s it?” asked Choji.

“I can be it!” said Kiba.

“Is that fair? Can’t you smell us?” asked Michiru. Kiba just laughed.

“My nose isn’t as strong as my sister’s or my mom’s, but I want to do this to help with training,” said Kiba as he rubbed the back of his head.

“That’s a good idea! You and Akamaru can try to find us! We can all practice our hiding and other techniques, as long as they aren’t dangerous,” said Rei with a smile.

“It’s a drag, but I have my Shadow Possession. It’s not that strong yet,” said Shikamaru**. **

“That’s okay,” said Ami. **‘I need to practice with my abilities too, but I can only do that when I’m with Oba-chan.’**

The children then had Kiba and Akamaru count to ten as they ran off. They played for hours, switching who was it and giving everyone a chance. They laughed when Michiru talked Kiba to get him and when Usagi and Rei jumped on Sasuke and Shikamaru when they hid together, apparently getting them back for scaring them.

After some time, the sun started to set. The children all came back, tired from playing outside. Hana took her brother and Ami home. The parents of Usagi, Choji, and Rei came for them.

In the end, everyone was content with how the day turned out.


	4. The Story Begins!

Episode(s): 1, 3

It’s been a few years since everything has happened. Hana is a Chunin but now works as a medic-nin. Haruka is a Jounin and is hoping to get a team soon. Shikaku also arranged for her to get her eye surgery, giving her the Eternal Monkegyo Sharingan.

Haruka now had her long dark brown hair that went past her butt, always parted to the left. Dark colored eyes. Purple tight shirt with her clan symbol that stopped right before her bellybutton and accented her double D breast, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh with fishnets that stopped right before her knee, the standard ninja shoes in black and with a small heel, her headband around her forehead, and nails painted black.

Sasuke and Michiru have trained with Haruka since then. They have yet to unlock the Sharingan but have worked on other Clan jutsus.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Shikamaru, Michiru, Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba are all still friends. They train together, when they can get Shikamaru to do something, and simply hang out together. They can even be spotted with Hana and Haruka at times.

They even managed to add Ino to their group since her dad was friends with Shikaku. At first, she was a brat, but after a while, and a pissed of Haruka, she calmed down.

Today, though, the younger kids where in school. Tomorrow they would be tested to become Genin. They were all hopeful that they would somehow end up on teams together.

“Where’s Iruka-Sensei?” asked Michiru from where she sat next to Sasuke in the back row. Her blackish-blue hair was up in a ponytail, like Ino, keeping it from her dark eyes. A black dress with her clan symbol on the back and that stopped a few inches past her knee. Black pants with dark blue ninja shoes.

The desk held two people each.

“Probably trying to find Naruto,” said Kiba from where he sat at the desk to her right with Choji, who was eating.

“I wonder what he did this time?” asked Ami from where she sat in front of Kiba, next to Usagi who was laughing. Her blue hair went to mid back with bangs sweeping to cover her left eye. She wore dark blue jacket with bird designs at the bottom, over a white shirt. Her shorts stopped at her knee and where gray in color. She also had dark blue ninja shoes.

Usagi had her long blond hair in a braid down to her mid back. A red shirt that hand an angel wing design on the back, black skirt with wrappings that covered her legs, and dark blue ninja shoes.

“Hopefully it’s something good,” said Ino from where she stood next to Rei. Her original seat was in front of Rei, but she was having fun watching her mess with Shikamaru.

“We’ll hear about it later,” said Rei from in front of Sasuke, poking Shikamaru who was asleep next to her. Ino telling her to write on his face. They had done it enough times to know that he wouldn’t wake up while they did it.

Rei had her dark purple hair that stopped mid-back and was kept in a braid. A black crop top with fishnet underneath that covered her stomach. Black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black ninja shoes.

“Looks like they’re back,” said Kiba after he sniffed the air.

Iruka came in with Naruto, who was tied up, causing the children to go silent and Ino to go back to her seat. He put him on the ground at the front of the classroom.

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that,” said Iruka as he lectured at Naruto. “Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you’re messing up again.”

Naruto just grunted, pissing off Iruka. He then turned to the other students.

“Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation jutsu!” yelled Iruka causing the students to grown.

“I’m gonna kill him,” said Shikamaru as he woke up from Iruka’s yelling.

“Is that before or after you fall asleep again?” asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

“Good question,” said Michiru as Shikamaru glared at them. The others in their group laughed. They then all got up and stood in line.

After a few minutes of people trying their transformation jutsu, it was Sakura’s turn. None in the group really liked her. Even when Ino stopped liking Sasuke, Sakura demanded that she stop being friends with Sasuke and even started talking and about the other girls in the group. Ino decided that it wasn’t worth the problem and that she actually liked her weird dysfunctional group, so she stopped being friends with Sakura.

“Alright, Sakura here. Let’s go! Transform!” said Sakura as she turned into a copy of Iruka.

“You transformed into me,” said Iruka, unimpressed, though he did have a smile. “Good”

Sakura then transformed back and turned to Sasuke with a squeal.

“Yes, I did it!” she said with a giggle.

**‘She’s stupid,’** thought Ami with a raised eyebrow.

“Sasuke, did you see that?” asked Sakura. Sasuke just ignored her.

“Next, Sasuke Uchiha,” said Iruka as he tried to get Sakura to stop. Sasuke quickly transformed into Iruka. “Right, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki.”

“This is a total waste of time, Naruto,” said Shikamaru, annoyed.

“We always pay for your screw ups,” complained Ino.

“Like I care,” said Naruto as he went forward. He went to perform the Transformation jutsu, only to change it to one he created, causing him to turn into an attractive naked women. Iruka had blood shoot out of his nose while the girls looked shocked and the boys looked a cross between shocked and wondering if the other girls would look that way.

After Iruka got over his shock, he yelled at Naruto and dismissed the students, allowing them to go home.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu,” said Iruka as he looked at the names of the students in the class. He then started to call the first kid.

“This is exciting!” said Usagi from where she sat in the back to Sasuke’s right, Michiru on his left.

“We’ve trained hard, so it shouldn’t be a problem!” said Kiba from where he sat at the desk to Michiru’s left. Choji was at his left and Ami to Choji’s left.

“It’s still a drag,” complained Shikamaru from in front of Michiru. Rei on his right and Ino to her right.

“Best of luck, everyone,” said Rei to the others with a smile. The others smiled or smirked in return.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“We did it!” said Usagi who had her headband around her waist like Ino.

“I know!” said Ami who had hers around her forehead, Michiru also had hers around her forehead.

“How should I wear mine?” asked Rei as she looked at her headband.

“Troublesome,” said Shikamaru as he walked up to her and tied hers around her arm, like his. “Done.”

“It works,” said Sasuke as he smirked at Shikamaru, making said boy blush and look away. Choji and Kiba laughed.

Their group had made it to the academy early to make sure that Sasuke and Michiru didn’t have to sit next to any of their crazy fans. Sasuke sat next to a window, Michiru to his right, and Ami to her right. Usagi sat behind Sasuke, Ino to her right, and Kiba to Ino’s right. Choji sat behind Usagi, Shikamaru next to him, and Rei next to Shikamaru.

After some time, some of the other students came in, and too the small groups surprise, Shikamaru got up to walk to Naruto.

“Shika?” questioned Rei in shock.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” asked Shikamaru as he stopped next to Naruto who was sitting in front of Ami. “This isn’t for dropouts. You can’t be here unless you graduate.”

“Shikamaru, you do see that he has a headband on, right?” asked Rei as she walked up to her friend, causing said boy to blush in embarrassment. The girls in their group giggled to themselves, though Shikamaru heard them.

**‘Silly Shika,’** thought Ami.

“Yeah! Do you see this, Shikamaru, Do you see this?” said Naruto as he pointed at his headband. “Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It’s a regulation headband. We’re going to be training together, how do you like that?”

“Hm,” grunted Shikamaru as he looked away.

“Let me put it this way, I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me,” said Naruto with a laugh.

Not even a minute later, Sakura ran into the room. She then started to pant, tired from running. She glared at Ino.

“Looks like she still doesn’t like you,” laughed Rei as she and Shikamaru walked back to their seats.

“Just ignore her,” said Sasuke as he glanced at his friend.

“Sasuke is right,” said Michiru with a smile.

Sakura ran to Sasuke’s row.

**‘Here we go,’** thought the friends with a sigh.

“Good morning, Sasuke,” she said as she ignored Michiru and Ami who were also in the row. Though she did glare at Michiru who was sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke simply glared at the pink hair girl in anger.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” asked Sakura.

“Can’t you see that I’m already here?” said Michiru with an eyebrow twitch.

“Her forehead is so big, her face has no room for her eyes,” said Ino, making the others laugh and Sakura glare.

“I didn’t ask you!” said Sakura to Michiru.

“I got here before you did,” said a random girl as more came over to talk about

They watched as the girls yelled at each other about who would sit next to Sasuke, causing the group of friends to glare in annoyance.

“What is Naruto doing?” questioned Kiba, causing the others to turn and see Naruto crouched on Sasuke’s desk, a few inches away from his face.

“This is gonna be funny,” said Rei with a smirk, Shikamaru just grunted.

“Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!” yelled Sakura as she and the other girls glared. Naruto looked at her, then back to Sasuke. Sasuke simply looked at him, uncaringly. They seemed to have electricity going in between their eyes.

“Oh shit,” said Kiba with wide eyes as he and the others watched Naruto fall forward and kiss Sasuke.

“What the?” asked Sakura in shock as the two boys stared at each other in horror, lips still connected.

“This is great!” laughed Kiba as the rest of their group laughed as well.

The two boys broke apart and started to cough. Rei passed her water bottle to Ino, who passed it to Michiru, who gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke drank water and spit it back out.

“I will get you, Naruto,” said Sasuke as he rinsed out his mouth, Michiru patting his back.

“Naruto! You are so dead!” yelled Sakura as she and the other girls attacked Naruto.

After some violence, and Choji handing Sasuke a bag of chips to get the taste out of his mouth, Iruka came in and addressed the students.

“As of today, you are all ninja,” he said with a smile, causing the Genin to smile too. “To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing. What comes next will be all the more difficult. Now, you are only Genin – first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin – an elite ninja.”

“Obviously, I’m going to be in Sasuke’s group,” said Sakura with a smirk toward Ino, who simply raised her eyebrow.

“And I care because?” asked Ino, causing some of her friends to snicker.

“I wonder how they will group us?” asked Rei, causing some of her friends to look at her. Shikamaru just sighed.

“What a drag.”

**‘I hope I’m with my friends,’** thought Ami.

“We want ever squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that’s how we set them up,” said Iruka, answering Rei’s question. “I will now announce the squads.”

The friends listen for a while, but they had yet to be called.

“Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Usagi Tenshi, and Sasuke Uchiha,” said Iruka. Usagi turned to Sasuke.

“At least it’s not a fangirl?” said Usagi uncertainly. Sasuke looked at her, then Naruto, then Sakura. He nodded.

“Next, squad eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.”

“No fair,” said Kiba as he looked at his friends who only smiled, or smirked, at him.

“Squad nine: Rei Kumori, Michiru Uchiha, and Ami Sora.”

“Yes!” said the three girls together, Ino just laughed.

“Squad ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.”

“Another three for three,” laughed Ino.

“Iruka-sensei,” said Naruto as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, “why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?”

Sakura and the other girls glared at him, annoyed.

“Hm. Sasuke had the best scores, along with Michiru, of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores,” said Iruka with a look, causing the other students to laugh. “To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student.”

“Just make sure you don’t get in my way, loser,” said Sasuke as Michiru and Usagi got sweat drops.

“Hey, what did you say?” said a pissed off Naruto.

“Hard of hearing?” asked Sasuke.

“Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!” said Sakura.

“After lunch, you’ll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed,” said Iruka, causing the students to get up.

“We should all go eat together!” said Ino.

“As much as I want to, I think I’ll go get to know my team,” said Kiba with a sigh as he got up. He walked toward Hinata and Shino and left with them.

“The rest of us can eat together,” said Rei as Ami and Michiru walked up to Ino, who was standing with Choji and Shikamaru.

“We can to! I can get Naruto,” said Usagi as she and Sasuke walked up to them.

“That should be fine. My mom made a bunch of rice balls we can eat,” said Rei with a smile.

“Yum!” said Choji.

“Poor Kiba,” giggled Michiru.

“We will meet you were we normally eat,” said Ino as she looked around. “There he is!”

The group turned to see Naruto looked at one of the desk, sad.

“Naruto! Come on! We’re going to go eat with some of the other team!” said Usagi, causing said boy to look at them in shock.

“Rei’s mom even made rice balls!” said Choji with a grin. Naruto grinned back and ran to them.

“Let’s go eat!” said Naruto happily.

The group walked out onto the roof. Sitting in a circle. Sasuke, Usagi, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rei, Ami, Michiru. Rei passed out the food and they talked about who they thought their Sensei would be.

“I hope it’s someone strong!” said Naruto.

“They’re Jounin, they’re supposed to be strong,” said Shikamaru as he laid on his back with his eyes closed.

“Don’t go to sleep!” yelled Ino and Usagi, causing him to sigh and the others to laugh. He sat up and took some food Rei offered him.

“What a drag,” he said as he took a bite of his food.

“Poor Shika, no one will let you sleep,” laughed Rei, causing the others to laugh od chuckle.

“Like he doesn’t sleep enough?” asked Sasuke with a smirk.

“Shut up,” said Shikamaru as he glared at the Uchiha boy and shot a quick glance toward Michiru. “At least I don’t play hard to get just to impress someone.”

“At least I don’t fall asleep so that I can dream about her all day,” said Sasuke with a light blush and a glare. He had shot a quick glance toward Rei, causing Shikamaru to also have a light blush.

“Are you sure it’s a girl? He and Naruto seemed pretty good earlier,” snickered Ino, causing the others to laugh as the two boys blushed and then glared at each other.

“I’m so happy that all of us have great teams,” said Ami with a smile, causing the others to smile at her, or smirk.

“Yes, a team with friends!” said Usagi as she put her hands on Sasuke’s and Naruto’s shoulders, causing Naruto to look at her in shock.

“Friends?” asked Naruto as he started at her.

“Of course!” said Ami with a grin. Naruto looked at everyone else as they smiled or smirked at him. He then broke into a big grin.

“YEAH!” he yelled in happiness.

“To bad Kiba isn’t here,” said Choji as he continued to eat.

“Next time,” said Michiru with a smile.

“There’s a next time? What a drag,” said Shikamaru, causing the others to laugh.

“Anyway, lunch is up,” said Ino as she stood up, causing the others to stand as well.

The group walked back to the classroom while laughing and talking about random things.

Once back in the classroom, they sat by teams, laughing and joking the entire time. Sakura and some of the other girls glared at Usagi who sat next to Sasuke.

“Well then, boys,” said Rei with a smirk from where she sat behind Usagi, “looks like you guys might have to protect Usagi from the Sasuke Fanclub.”

“Fuck,” said Sasuke as he looked scared. The others laughed.

“Michiru, they’re trying to steal your boyfriend!” said Ino, causing the two Uchiha to blush.

“Now, now, let’s not pick on them,” said Usagi with a chuckle.

The group continued to laugh as they waited for their teams.


	5. Test Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): None

“Alright brats! Let’s go!” said Haruka as she walked into the classroom.

“Hello Haruka-nee!” said Michiru with a smile.

“Michiru, it’s Haruka-Sensei now,” said Ami to her friend. **‘I wonder how hard she’s going to make us work.’**

“Haruka-Sensei,” said Rei with a smile.

“Well, come on!” said Haruka as she led the three girls out of the room.

They walked until they were near the swing set. Haruka sat on the swing while the three Genin sat on the floor in front of her.

“Alright, we won’t do introductions because we know each other, but I do want to know your dreams,” said Haruka with a smile. ‘Let’s see what I’m working with.’

“I’ll go first,” said Rei.

“Alright, then Ami, and Michiru last,” said Haruka.

“Kay,” said the other two girls.

“My dream is that I want to be a good ninja. Not much to it. I want to be able to protect my friends and family. If I end up being better than I thought, then that would be great too,” said Rei with a smile.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” said Haruka with a sweat drop.

“Well, I want to be able to master the Ice Style Oba-chan can do. I’ve only just started but I’m working on it! I learned that we come from a clan that was killed off. She said that we might be the only people. Because of that, I want to be proficient in it and show people that we are still strong!” said Ami with a determined look. **‘I will be strong for the Yuki clan.’**

“That’s a good goal,” said Haruka with a smile.

“I want to find out the truth about what happened to the Uchiha clan. I also hope to one day restore the clan,” said Michiru.

“And we will, together,” said Haruka with a smile.

“What do we do now?” asked Rei with confusion.

“Well, tomorrow you guys will be meeting me tomorrow at field 9 and we are going to take a test!” said Haruka with a sadistic smile, scaring the other girls.

**‘Never piss her off,’** thought Ami with a sweat drop.

“Well, I’m going to go. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Michiru, I won’t be going home tonight. Later!” said Haruka as she disappeared. In reality, she was watching from a nearby tree.

“Well, we should go and prepare for anything,” said Rei as she stood up and dusted herself off.

“Yeah!” said Ami with a smile.

“We can talk about it over food?” suggested Michiru.

“Yeah,” said the other two girls with a smile. The three then walk off.

** _~The Next Morning~_ **

“Alright, brats! It’s time for your test!” said Haruka as she stood in front of her students.

“What are we doing?” asked Rei.

“Our test is simple; I just want to test your guys’ fighting. I want the three of you to come at me with all that you got,” said Haruka with a smile.

“That’s all?” asked Ami. **‘That shouldn’t be too hard. We’ve trained together before.’**

“Yeah,” said Michiru, confused.

“Yup! So, get ready!” said Haruka, causing the three girls to get into position. “On your mark, get set, go!”

The three girls quickly jumped away from their Sensei. Michiru starts the signs for her fire ball jutsu.

“You guys are going to have to try harder than that,” said Haruka as she did the same jutsu. When the two jutsus met, an explosion went off.

“Water Style: Liquid Bullet!” said Rei as she shot off her attack.

“Ice Style: Ice Suriken,” said Ami as she followed up her friend’s attack.

The three then went after their Sensei and the four fought with only Taijutsu. To Haruka’s surprise, the three girls worked well together even though they hadn’t ever really fought together. The three had their set people they would train with, but it seemed that they know some of what the others were able to do and worked hard to try and balance each other out.

After some time of fighting, Haruka noticed that her three students seemed to have trouble accurately telling what the other was going to do. Because of this, they would sometimes hit each other. Michiru was used to not having to talk to Sasuke to let him know what she was going to do. She would usually just make movements and he would know. Rei was used to Shikamaru just knowing what she is going to do since they are both on the same wavelength. Ami was used to Usagi and Kiba yelling out what they were going to do. Even so, Haruka could tell that they were trying.

“Alright,” said Haruka as she pushed the three girls to the floor. “I think that’s good for now.”

“Good, I’m tired,” said Ami as she laid on the ground. **‘We were at that for a long time. I think Michiru hit me several times by accident. She hits hard. I really need to work hard on my strength. If I can’t get stronger, I could become a weak link. I refuse to hold this team or myself back.’**

“Sleep,” said Rei.

“Why are you so rough?” asked Michiru.

“I have to make sure you guys are ready for anything. You never know when a war may start,” said Haruka with a sweat drop.

“Did we pass the test?” asked Ami.

“Yes. Though you guys suck at fighting together, I think you guys will make a great team!” said Haruka with a smile.

“Yeah!” yelled Michiru and Ami. Rei threw a hand up and smiled.

“Now, why don’t we get something to eat and you can all go home!” said Haruka. The three girls got up.

“Food!” said Rei in happiness, causing the others to laugh.

“Well, let’s go. And just so you know, I’ll be home later, Michiru.”

“Okay. I’ll let Sasuke know when he gets home.”

The three then went out to eat, talking about what future mission would be and what they would work on to better their teamwork.


	6. A Dangerous Mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 6(mentioned)

“Alright, brats, lets head back to the mission headquarters,” said Haruka as the team finished picking out the weeds in the garden.

“Thank Kami,” said Rei as she looked at the sky.

“Kay,” said Ami with a smile. **‘I wonder what out next mission will be.’**

“Do you think we can stop somewhere for a snack?” question Michiru.

The four then walked to mission headquarters.

** _~At Mission Headquarters~_ **

“Hello! We are reporting in,” said Haruka as the group walked into the room.

“Ah! Yes, Haruka, good to see you and your team,” said the Hokage.

“You missed Kakashi and his team went on another mission this morning,” said Iruka.

“Oh?” questioned Haruka.

“Yeah. He went on a C-ranked mission. It was just an escort mission, so you don’t have to really worry about it,” said Iruka with a smile. Haruka smiled back but didn’t look convinced.

“Lucky,” said the three girls together, causing the adults to chuckle.

“Now then, let’s see what other mission we can give your team, Haruka,” said the Hokage as he opened a scroll and started to look threw it.

While the Hokage looked for a mission, the others remained quite and thought to themselves.

**‘To be able to go out on a mission that is outside the village must be so cool. All the new things you can learn and see. Maybe I can learn more about my clan. Maybe there is someone out there who is part of the Yuki clan. I want to learn more. I need to be stronger before they let us on mission outside the village. I also need to be careful because Oba-chan said that there are probably still people out there who are trying to kill of those who are left of the clan. I know that Haruka-Sensei has my back though, so it shouldn’t be that bad,’** thought Ami to herself as the Hokage shuffled through some papers.

“Ah, yes, how about this mission. It involves-“ started the Hokage, only to be cut off by a white dog running into the room. It had a leaf headband around its neck and a scroll in its mouth. It ran to the Hokage and placed the scroll in front of the Hokage, who then picked it up and started to read through it.

“How troubling,” said the Hokage as he put the scroll down. He then turned to Iruka. “How many high-level ninjas do we currently have in the village?”

“Hmm,” mumbled Iruka as he went through some papers. “It looks like most of them are out on missions or currently with teams.”

“I see,” said the Hokage as he smoked from his pipe. He then looked at Team 9.

“What’s wrong?” asked Haruka as she raised and eyebrow.

“It seems that Kakashi’s team has run into trouble and have moved the mission up to B-rank with a possible A-rank.”

“WHAT!?” yelled everyone in shock but Haruka.

“That’s not good. Kakashi has a team of Genin. He needs back up,” said Haruka as she put her right hand to her chin to think. He left hand holding her right elbow.

“Agreed, and it would seem though many of our Jonin are currently busy or with teams,” said the Hokage as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

“Ambu?”

“All out on mission, the ones that aren’t are currently part of my guard.”

“They need back up quickly, but it sounds like they won’t get it till it’s too late.”

“Would you be wiling to go? You and your team?” he asked her, causing everyone to look on in shock.

“But sir! She also has a team on Genin!” called out Iruka in shock.

“Yes, but so does Kakashi. I have faith in the two of them to be able to protect their students as well as look out for each other.”

“Okay,” said Haruka, shocking everyone and causing the Hokage to smile.

“Sensei?” asked Rei in shock.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. You three need to get ready. Go home and get everything you will need. I don’t know how long we will be gone, so prepare for at least a month. I expect you at the gate in an hour,” said Haruka as she turned to her girls. The three looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes Sensei,” the three then ran out of the room to get home and get their things.

“We will be gone in an hour,” declared Haruka as she walked up toward the dog a nodded. It nodded and jumped off the table. He followed her as she walked out of the room.

** _~An Hour Later, At the Gates~_ **

“Alright, ladies! You ready?” asked Haruka as the four, plus Kakashi’s dog, stood at the gates.

“Yes!” said the three girls with determination.

“Good. I won’t lie to you three. This is going to be hard. There is a chance that some of us may not come back alive. This may seem harsh, but this is the life of a ninja. You girls need to be alert and focused. There is no telling the danger we might encounter. Let’s go!”

“Right!” replied the other three as they followed their Sensei, who was following Kakashi’s dog.

The four jumped from tree to tree, following the dog as it traced back to were it had come from.

“Sense, how long will it take us to get there?” asked Rei.

“Should be a less than a day. More then likely, after Kakashi sent his dog, the group stopped and made camp. They need to wait for back up,” replied Haruka as she scanned the area. “You girls need to make sure you stay on alert. You also need to know that there is a high chance you might need to kill someone. As a ninja, it is something that can’t be helped. Your enemy won’t care that you are a child. As long as you wear that headband, you are their enemy.”

“Understood!”

**‘Sensei, you’re so strong. You keep a level head and do your best to think ahead. You must of already though of some way to keep us all alive while working on how to end this mission as quickly as possible. I trust you completely. I know that you will be there to help if we need you, but I also know that you will not interfere if you think we can handle it. I will prove myself to you,’** thought Ami with a look of determination.

“Let’s hurry!” called out Haruka to her team.

“Right!” they said as the dog barked and went faster. The team sped up to keep pace.

“We’re on our way. Just hold on.”


	7. Assassin of the Mist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 7

“Alright everyone, are you ready?” asked Kakashi as they packed all their things.

“Yes, Sensei,” said his students.

“What about your back up?” asked Tazuna.

“They’re almost here,” replied Kakashi.

“Really?” asked an excited Naruto.

“Really,” replied a female voice.

Everyone watched in shock as Haruka and her team appeared in front of them.

“Haruka,” nodded Kakashi as he looked at his dog who then disappeared in smoke.

“I’m sorry for the delay. When your dog appeared with the scroll, the Hokage had no one to send but us. I know it seems weird to send a Genin team as back up, but I’m sure my girls can handle it,” said Haruka with a smile.

“At least a pretty lady is here now,” said Tazuna. Sasuke and Michiru glared at the man.

“Let’s get going, I will fill you in on what happened so far. We have a boat to catch,” said Kakashi as he began to lead the way.

“Right,” said Haruka as she followed him. Everyone else started to follow as well.

** _~On the Boat~_ **

The group managed to make it to the boat and were barely able to all sit in it. Naruto sat in front with Rei and Ami on either side of him. Next to Rei sat Michiru. Next to Ami was Usagi and Sasuke next to her. Haruka sat next to Kakashi and she made Kakashi sit next to her. Tazuna sat across from Kakashi and the fisherman steered the bat.

“The fog is so thick,” whispered Usagi.

The others sat in silence. After a few moments, the fisherman spoke.

“The bridge isn’t far now,” he said as he rowed. “Our destination is up ahead – The Land of Waves.”

“Hmm?” grunted Naruto as they noticed the bridged. The children looked on in awe at construction taking place.

“Whoa!” yelled Naruto, shocking the others. “It’s huge!”

“Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we’re traveling like this, huh?” said the fisherman in annoyance. “Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog so they don’t see us.”

“He’s right, Naruto, please don’t yell out again,” said Haruka with a smile toward the boy.

“R-right,” whispered Naruto.

“Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something,” said Kakashi in a serious voice. The group could hear the anger in his voice. “The group that are after you, we need to know why. If you don’t tell us, I’m afraid I’ll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore.”

The children turned to look at their Senseis in shock.

“Kakashi has seniority. If he decides to end the mission, we have no choice but to end it. Unless he is unable to, such as if he is killed or incapacitated, then I will make the decision. I would also like to point out that my team was sent to help, making Kakashi leader even if I had seniority. It’s his mission,” said Haruka to the Genin before they could ask any questions.

**‘I wonder what will happen,’** thought Ami in worry.

“I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth,” said Tazuna as he looked at the ninja. “Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow.”

“A deadly shadow?” asked Kakashi.

“Who is it?” asked Haruka.

“You know him. At least, I’m sure you’ve heard his name before,” said Tazuna. “He’s one of the wealthiest men in the world – the shipping magnet, Gato.”

“Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport?” asked Kakashi in shock, at least that’s what everyone was able to tell from his eye. “He’s a business leader. Everyone knows him.

“Who? Who? What? What?” asked Naruto in confusion.

“Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that’s true,” said Tazuna. “But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja.

“It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on The Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared.

“In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything – finance, government, our very lives. But there’s one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land, and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder.”

“So, in other words, he wants you gone so that he can stay in control,” said Usagi as she put her right hand to her chin in thought.

“That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato,” said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto, making sure his teammate understood what was going on.

“It also means that anyone else who comes after him will also be hired by Gato,” said Rei as her teammates nodded.

“I don’t understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he’d send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?” asked Kakashi.

“Because they can’t pay for a higher ranked mission, am I right?” asked Haruka. Tazuna nodded.

“The Land of Waves is a small, impoverished nation. Even our nobbles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can’t pay for an A or B ranked mission. It’s too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They will assassinate me before I reach home,” said Tazuna. He then looked at the children and used a lighthearted voice. “But don’t feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He’ll cry ‘Granddad! I want my Granddad!’”

**‘I thought we were supposed to be quiet,’** thought Ami with a sweat drop.

“Oh, and my daughter will condemn The Ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow,” continued Tazuna. “Oh, well. It’s not your fault, forget it.”

The children all looked around, feeling bad about the situation while Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other. Kakashi sighed and used his right hand the scratch at his head.

“Well, I guess we have no other choice. We’ll have to keep guarding you,” said Kakashi as he turned to Tazuna.

“Of course, since now the mission is more expensive, you would have to make a trading deal with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I’m sure that won’t be too bad, will it?” asked Haruka with a smile on her face, though every noticed that a very scary aroura surrounded her.

“R-right,” said Tazuna in fear.

“We’re approaching the shore,” said the fisherman. “Tazuna, we’ve been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far.”

“Nice going,” said Tazuna, regaining his composure.

The boat went into a tunnel. It was dark, but as they got closer to the other side, they were blinded by light. Once out of the tunnel, the fog was gone, and the sun shone brightly. They saw trees growing out from the water and house on the shore.

Once docked, the group got out. The children got out first, followed by their Senseis. Once Tazuna got out, the fisherman spoke to him.

“That’s as far as I go. Good luck,” said the man.

“Right. Thank you for taking such a risk,” said Tazuna.

“Just be careful,” said the man as he started the engine and left. Tazuna then turned to the ninja.

“Okay. Take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece.”

“Right,” said Kakashi as they started to walk away. Kakashi and Haruka nodded to each other in a silent agreement.

The group watched as Naruto ran forward and started to look around like crazy. He then threw a Kunai in a random direction. The group then walked over to see Naruto had almost hit a rabbit. He picked it up and started to cry.

Kakashi looked at Haruka who nodded. The rabbit didn’t belong there. They looked around as the others focused on the rabbit.

“Look out!” yelled Kakashi. The group turned to see a huge sword flying toward them. Everyone threw themselves to the ground. The sword imbedded into the tree. A man was then standing on top of it.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Zabuza Momochi – rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” said Kakashi as he walked toward the man.

“Naruto, stop,” said Haruka as she appeared in front of Naruto, shocking everyone.

“You’re in the way,” finished Kakashi. “Get back,”

“But why?” yelled Naruto.

“He isn’t like those other ninjas. He’d kill you easily,” said Haruka.

“If he’s our opponent, I’ll need this,” said Kakashi as he lifted his left hand to his headband to pull it up.

“Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye and Haruka Uchiha, the Lady of Fire – did I get that right?” asked Zabuza, causing Michiru and Sasuke to look at Kakashi in shock. “It’s too bad, huh? But you’ll have to hand over the old man.”

**‘What is going on?’** thought Ami in shock.

“Now quick! My team, Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!” said Kakashi.

“My team! Assist in Maji formation! Now!” called out Haruka. ‘They need to stay close to protect each other.’

“Right!” yelled out Team Nine as they got into formation, covering the old man’s back.

“Are you ready?” asked Kakashi to Haruka as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

“Yes,” she replied as she activated her Sharingan.

“Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action as well as fight an actual Uchiha. This is an honor,” said Zabuza as he turned to look at the group.

“Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is!?” asked Naruto in annoyance.

“Sharingan, a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or doujutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjustsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and reflect that attack back on the attacker,” said Michiru as she looked at Kakashi in shock.

“The Sharingan is a special, rare form of doujutsu. However, there’s more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more,” continued Sasuke as he looked down at the ground.

“You got it right, boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent’s technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail,” said Zabuza as mist started to surround the area. “As for you two Jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight, though, that order mostly applied to you, Kakashi. For the Uchiha, well, many would like to have her, how much do you think she would sell for? If she can reproduce, she’ll go for a lot.”

Kakashi lightly pushed her behind him.

“Haruka, I’ll attack first. Intervene if needed,” said Kakashi, causing Haruka to look at him.

“Alright,” she said as she moved somewhat back toward the children and bridge builder.

“Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man, now,” said Zabuza as he crouched down on the swords handle. This caused Team Seven to get into formation in front of the old man. “So, I’ll have to eliminate you first Kakashi, then Haruka, eh? So be it.”

Zabuza quickly grabbed his sword and disappeared, though Kakashi and Haruka followed his movements as he appeared to be standing on the water of the lake.

“He’s over there!” called out Naruto.

The group watched in shock as he disappeared.

“He vanished,” said Naruto in shock.

“He’ll come after me first,” said Kakashi, “then Haruka?”

“Who is he?” asked Michiru.

“Zabuza Momochi – the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination unit. He’s a master of the silent killing technique,” said Haruka.

“S-s-s-s-silent?’ asked Naruto in fear.

“As the name suggests, it happens in an instant – without sound or warning of any kind. It’s so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don’t lower you guard,” said Kakashi to the students.

“Well, if we fuck up, we only die,” said Haruka in a happy voice.

** ‘We really need to talk to Sensei about scaring us like that,’ **thought Ami as she looked at her Sensei.

“The mist is getting thicker and thicker,” said Naruto in shock.

“The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mist are ever present,” said Tazuna.

The group watched in silence as the mist kept getting thicker, eventually hiding the Jonin from their sight.

“Sensei,” called out Usagi and Ami.

“Eight points!” said Zabuza from the mist, freaking out the others.

“Where is he?” asked Michiru as she looked around.

“Larnyx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?” asked Zabuza.

“None,” said Haruka as she built up her chakra and released it, pushing the mist away. She also released much of her killing intent. Her students, as well as Sasuke, were used to it, but it still put them on edge.

“It’s over,” said Zabuza as he appeared in-between the Genin and Tazuna. Kakashi and Haruka quickly turned and jumped into action. Kakashi blocked the attack while Haruka moved Tazuna away from danger. Everyone looked on in shock as Kakashi had a kunai in Zabuza’s stomach, but instead of blood, it was water that came out.

“Sensei, behind you,” called out Naruto as the first Zabuza turned into water.

“Die!” called out Zabuza as he cut Kakashi in half, only to realize that he had also used a water clone.

“Don’t move,” said Kakashi as he appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai that he held to his neck. “Now it’s over.”


	8. Haruka and Kakashi Vs. Zabuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 8 – 9

All was quite as everyone watched Kakashi and Zabuza. The students looked on in shock with Tazuna while Haruka looked ready for battle.

“You’re finished,” declared Kakashi as he held his kunai to Zabuza’s neck.

“Huh? Alright!” called out Naruto in happiness. Ami and Usagi smiled while Rei, Michiru, and Sasuke looked unsure. Then Zabuza started chuckling.

“Huh?” said Kakashi in confusion.

“Finished? You really don’t get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I’ll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you,” said Zabuza arrogantly. Kakashi grunted. “You are full of surprises, though. You’d already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. I wouldn’t be surprised if Haruka copied already too. Very skillfully executed.”

“You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I’m not that easy to fool,” said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi, showing that the Zabuza that Kakashi had in front of him was a water clone.

“Hey! That one’s a clone too!” yelled out Naruto.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, only for Kakashi to duck and it hit the ground. Zabuza then quickly switched hands and turned to kick Kakashi, sending him flying into the lake.

“Now,” said Zabuza as he grabbed his sword and ran toward Kakashi, only to stop short. “Huh? Spikes? Trying to slow me down, humph. Foolish.”

Zabuza then jumped into the water.

“Sensei!” yelled Naruto in shock.

“His physical strength is great,” said Sasuke in shock.

“Haruka-nee?” questioned Michiru as she saw Haruka run toward the lake.

Kakashi had just surfaced from the water when Zabuza appeared behind him.

“Fool! Water prison-“ started Zabuza, only to be cut off by Haruka.

“Don’t forget about me!” yelled Haruka as she appeared in front of him and swiped at him with a kunai, causing him to jump back. She had managed to cut him across the chest.

“Kakashi, let’s move,” said Haruka as she got ready to attack. “Great Fire Ball jutsu!”

A large amount of fire appeared, shocking everyone. Haruka and Kakashi then used that moment of shock to move back toward the Genin and Tazuna. When the fire cleared, everyone saw that Zabuza had a burn marks on his body but was still okay.

**‘I hope I never make her mad enough to do that to me,’ **thought Ami in fear.

“Damn, was hoping I either burned him more or killed him,” said Haruka, shocking the others besides Kakashi and Zabuza.

“Kill?’ said Naruto in shock, causing Zabuza to chuckle.

“You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you’ve hoovered between life and death so many times it doesn’t faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you’ve become so deadly, your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you, ninja, is a joke,” said Zabuza as he began to make mist appear, causing him to disappear. “You all seemed so shock that one of your Sensei’s would try and actually kill me. What childishness.”

“What!” screamed out Naruto in shock as Haruka appeared in front of him, deflecting an attack from Zabuza. Kakashi then appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him. He threw him toward the others.

“Get back into formation!” yelled Kakashi, shocking the students into movement.

“My, my, is the little Uchiha girl fighting now?” asked Zabuza as he leaned closer to Haruka as she used a kunai to push against his sword.

“This little Uchiha girl is about to fuck you up,” said Haruka in anger as she used her chakra to give her extra strength. She pushed hard against Zabuza, shocking him as he was pushed back.

“Move!” yelled Kakashi as she grabbed the bridge builder and jumped to a tree, the Genin fallowing him. They then all watched in shock as Haruka punched the ground, causing the ground to break.

“Wow!” called out Naruto as they all had to move as several tress fell over.

“What you see is a chakra infused strength. It is something that Haruka is well known for,” said Kakashi as the landed some feet away from the destruction.

**‘Sensei must train so hard. She has too. She is one of the last Uchiha. She needs to be strong for Michiru and Sasuke. She also needs to make sure that she is strong for us,’** thought Ami in awe.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that,” said Zabuza as he appeared in front of them. Haruka jumped back to the others.

“If Haruka and I can’t handle him, then you all need to take Tazuna and run,” said Kakashi as he went to stand next to Haruka.

“You are fighting so hard to protect those brats, they aren’t even worth it,” said Zabuza with a chuckle.

“They’re young, it’s true, but they have potential,” replied Kakashi

“You want to let them play ninja? When I was their age, my hands had already crushed many opponents,” said Zabuza as the Genin looked on in shock.

“Zabuza, the demon,” was all Haruka said as she glared.

“Oh? So, I was in your book, too, huh?”

“Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist – also known as Blood Mist Village – before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test,” started Kakashi, causing Zabuza to look at him in surprise.

“You know about the graduation exam?”

“What graduation exam?” asked Naruto, causing Zabuza to chuckle. “What’s the big deal, anyway. We had graduation test, too.”

“Did you have to kill the other students to pass?” asked Zabuza, shocking the Genin.

“Kill the other students?” asked Usagi in shock.

“Imagine young ninja like you – eating together, training together – and then comes the final exam. Only they changed the rules – kill or be killed. You can’t stop while your opponent still breaths. He was your friend – shared your dreams. Now, it’s him or you.”

“That’s so cruel,” said Ami in shock and fear.

“How could they allow that?’ question Rei in shock.

“Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist the graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror,” said Haruka.

“What happened?” asked Michiru as she moved closer to Sasuke who stood in front of her.

“Without pause of hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over 100 other students.”

“It – it felt so – good!” said Zabuza, scaring the Genin. He then attacked Sasuke but was blocked by Kakashi. Sasuke and the others moved toward Haruka.

“If you guys can’t handle this, then after this mission, quit being ninja. This happens every day. There are always people like him,” said Haruka as they watched Kakashi fight off Zabuza.

“No! I refuse! I will become Hokage! I will defeat anyone who gets in my way. I will prove myself to the village!” yelled Naruto as he summoned his shadow clones. “Let’s go!”

“What?” said Zabuza as Kakashi moved away from him and Naruto’s clones attacked him. They dogged pilled Zabuza, all had kunai out and were trying to stab him. After a few seconds, Zabuza pushed them all off. “You can’t touch me with that!”

“Then fight me!” said Haruka as she appeared in front of Zabuza and punched him in the chest with a chakra infused fist. Though she landed a direct hit, he managed jump back enough that when the hit landed, it didn’t cause as much damage as it could of. Zabuza landed in the water.

“Hmph,” grunted Zabuza as he stood up on the water. He winced as he moved. Kakashi then landed across from him.

“Haruka, stay as back up,” said Kakashi as he and Zabuza stared each other down. The two then started to preform hand signs.

“Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!” called out the two as dragons formed from the water and attacked each other. The extra water flew toward the group, soaking them. When they managed to see through the water, they saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. Zabuza’s sword against Kakashi’s kunai.

After a few moment’s Kakashi and Zabuza separated. The two then circled each other and did the same move, though Zabuza looked freaked out.

“He’s not just following. He moves the same way at the same time,” said Tazuna in surprise.

“How’s he doing that?” asked Usagi as she looked at the three Uchiha clan members. They didn’t answer.

“Going to do next?” asked Kakashi causing Zabuza’s eyes to widen. The two then made another hand sign. “It makes you furious, doesn’t it?”

“Ha! All your doing is copying me like a monkey,” said Zabuza in annoyance.

“You can’t beat me with cheap tricks. I’ll crush you!” said the two men together. Zabuza looked freaked out.

“When I finish with you, you’ll never open that monkey mouth again!” said Zabuza in anger as he performed some more hand signs, though he stopped short in shock, giving Kakashi an opening.

“Water Style: Giant Vortex jutsu!” said Kakashi, shocking Zabuza.

“What! Impossible!” yelled out Zabuza as the attack hit, sending him toward the land at a fat pace. Zabuza crashed into a tree.

“There!” said Haruka as she threw three kunai, each landing on him. One on each arm and one on his right leg.

“You’re finished,” said Kakashi from where he stood on the tree above the wounded man.

“How? Can you see into the future?” asked Zabuza as he looked up at Kakashi.

“Yes,” said Kakashi as he raised a kunai. “This is your last battle ever.”

Out of nowhere, two senbon flew at Zabuza, hitting him on the neck and taking him out. The group turned to see another ninja on a tree not too far away. They began to chuckle.

“You were right. It was his last battle,” said the mysterious person. Kakashi jumped down from the tree to check to see if Zabuza was dead. Everyone else watched the mysterious person.

“No vital signs,” said Kakashi with a sigh as he then turned to the mysterious person.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ve been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down.”

“By your mask, I see that you’re a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” said Kakashi with a glare.

“Impressive. You’re well informed.”

Kakashi and Haruka glanced at each other.

Naruto then ran up to the tree and glared at the tracker ninja. He glanced at Zabuza, and turned back to the tracker ninja, growling.

“What is this? Who do you think you are?” he yelled at him, shocking the others. “Did you hear me?”

“Easy, Naruto,” said Kakashi as he started to walk up to Naruto. “He’s not our enemy.”

“Huh? That’s not the point! Did you see what he did, just like that?” asked an angry Naruto. “Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. And this kid, who’s no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. I mean, what does that make us? We’re just fumbling around. We don’t know anything. How can I accept that!?”

The other Genin looked at the ground, feeling much of what Naruto was saying.

“Well, even if you don’t accept it, still it did happen, Naruto,” said Kakashi as he stood next to his student. He then put his left hand on Naruto’s head. “In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and yet stronger than me. Haruka is a good example of this. She may be older than you, but she is very powerful. I’m sure that if we went all out, she could defeat me. You may not of seen it today, but remember, she’s never had to take care of Genin before.”

Naruto pouted but then looked at Haruka in shock along with the other Genin.

The tracker ninja then appeared next to Zabuza and picked him up.

“Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farwell,” they then disappeared.

“Huh? He disappeared!” said Naruto in shock as Haruka began to walk over to them. Kakashi grunted and covered his left eye again. Naruto ran toward were Zabuza once was.

“He’s gone, Naruto,” said Kakashi. “Let it go.”

“What are we doing here? We’re nothing! I can’t believe it!” said Naruto in anger as he began to punch the ground. Kakashi walked up to him and grabbed him left arm in his right hand. Haruka stopped next to him.

“As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy,” said Haruka with a small smile as she patted Naruto on the head.

“We haven’t completed our mission yet,” said Kakashi as he turned toward the others. “We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge.”

“Ha! Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya,” laughed Tazuna. “But you can rest at my house when we get to the village.”

“Alright! Let’ get a move on,” said Kakashi as Naruto stood up. Kakashi only managed a few steps, when he started to fall over. Luckily, before he could hit the ground, Haruka appeared in front of him and caught him on her back.

“What happened?” asked Usagi in shock as she and the others ran to the two Senseis.

“Kakashi-Sensei!” called out Naruto

“He’s fine, just exhausted,” said Haruka with a reassuring smile. “Let’s get him to Tazuna’s house so that he can rest properly.”

“Right!” said the group. They then all turned and starting walking toward the path they were taking before they got attacked.


	9. The Forest of Chakra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 10

“Oh my!” said a woman when she answered the door. She had long black hair, black eyes, and she wore a pink shirt with red ends and a long blue skirt.

“Hello, Tsunami,” said Tazuna as he walked in first. Haruka fallowed him with Kakashi while the students followed them.

“I believe we should put Kakashi someplace to rest,” said Haruka with a sigh.

“Haruka-sensei, I think you need to rest too,” said Rei in concern.

“Yes, come this way,” said Tsunami as she led the way to a spare room. She quickly went to get a futon and laid it out for Kakashi. Haruka then set him down and helped take off his shoes and weapons.

“I’ll get another one,” said Tazuna as he left the room. He came back a few seconds later with another futon. He laid it next to Kakashi and Haruka sat on it.

“Let’s all rest for the rest of the day. That’s an order,” said Haruka with a sigh, causing the others to laugh.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“How’re you feeling?” asked Tsunami as she stood over Kakashi. Haruka was sitting next to him.

“I’ve been better. It’ll be a week before I can move normally,” said Kakashi as he struggled to sit up.

“See, it’s better if you don’t move, so just lie down,” said Tsunami. Kakashi grunted.

“Right,” he said as he lied back down. Haruka giggled.

A few seconds later, thee Genin, followed by Tazuna, came in.

“Look, the Sensei’s are coming around,” said Naruto.

“Next time be more careful Sensei,” said Usagi as she kneeled next to Haruka.

“Well, they did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we’ll be safe for a while,” said Tazuna.

“What about that boy?” asked Michiru.

“Yeah, he wore a mask,” said Ami, thoughtfully. **‘I wonder who he is.’**

“He’s from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi,” said Kakashi as he looked up toward the ceiling.

“What do they do?” asked Rei.

“The Anbu Black Ops, also known as The Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rouge ninja’s corpse. The Shinobi’s body contains many secrets – ninjutsu, chakra, special medicine used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people will be in grave danger.

“For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the Shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. That’s their specialty.”

Kakashi then stopped and seemed to be in deep thought.

“Hey, are you okay? Sensei!” called out Naruto, trying to get his attention.

“Hm? Oh, yes, to finish what I was saying,” began Kakashi, getting back on track, “tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there’s no room for error.”

“But he didn’t do that to Zabuza,” said Usagi.

“That’s because Zabuza isn’t dead,” said Haruka, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

“What!” called out Naruto in surprise.

“That ‘Hunter Nin’ is more than likely just wearing the mask to fool people. The weapons he used and the place he used them can lead to a death like state.”

“Haruka-sensei, if you know that, why did you let him get away?” asked Ami. **‘Why didn’t she stop him?’**

“In all honesty, it was because of all of you,” said Haruka bluntly, shocking the children.

“Because of us?” asked Usagi in shock.

“You know I was at my limit,” stated Kakashi as he looked at his fellow Jonin.

“Yes. With you unable to battle and the Genin unable to face death, there was nothing I could really do but let him go.”

“It’s because of how we reacted to what Zabuza told us,” said Rei as she looked down, the others followed in embarrassment.

“Like Kakashi had said earlier, I’m not used to having a Genin team. In fact, I’m not used to really working with anyone who isn’t my Sensei or teammate. Yes, I may train some of you, but I’ve never gone all out with you guys. I’m still getting used to it.”

“Come on, you’re over-thinking this, aren’t you?” asked Tazuna with hope.

“Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows tis saying,” said Kakashi as he looked at everyone faces.

“Sensei, you said ‘prepare quickly,’ but how can we do that when you can barely move? Haruka-sensei can’t teach us all. She has her own team to worry about,” said Usagi as she looked at her Sensei. Kakashi laughed.

“I can still train you.”

“And I can help,” said Haruka with a chuckle. “Though this may seem like last minute training in a very serious situation, but even something small can help you a lot in the long run. Sometimes it’s the basics that save you, not the crazy moves you know.”

“You’ve all grown, but you’ve grown the most, Naruto,” said Kakashi with a closed eye smile. Naruto smiled in return.

“So, you noticed, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are going to get better. Believe it!” said Naruto with a smirk.

“I don’t believe it! And nothing’s going to be good!” said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a boy at the entrance.

“Who are you?” asked an annoyed Naruto.

“Inari, where have you been?” asked a concerned Tazuna.

“Welcome back, Grandpa!” said Inari as he ran to Tazuna and hugged him.

“Inari, that was very rude,” said Tsunami, scolding her son. “These ninjas helped your grandpa and brought him here safely.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m rude to them too,” said Tazuna with a laugh.

“Mom, don’t you see, these people are going to die. Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out.

“What did you say, brat!” yelled an angry Naruto. He then pointed at Inari as he ranted. The others just watched.

“There’s no such thing as a hero. You’re just full of stupid ideas!” yelled Inari.

“What you say!?” yelled Naruto as he went to attack, only for Usagi and Michiru to grab him and stop him.

“If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from,” said Inari as he put back on his shoes.

“Inari, wait, where are you going?” asked Tazuna.

“To look out at the ocean. I want to be alone.”

“Sorry about that,” said Tazuna to the group of ninjas.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“Alright,” said Kakashi as the group of ninjas stood in an open area in the forest.

“Right!” said an excited Naruto.

“First, we will begin with a review of chakra, the ninja’s basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential.”

“We know that,” said Sasuke. Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by Haruka.

“Even so, it doesn’t hurt to review,” said Haruka with a smile.

“Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It’s the source of all their power. Now, this energy has two forms, physical energy which exist in all the cells in the entire body, all working together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience,” said Rei as Haruka made her explain.

“These two must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power. That’s the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra.”

“Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students,” praised Kakashi. Rei blushed.

“What’s the point of all this explanation! We already using it in our jutsu!” said Naruto, annoyed.

“Naruto is right, for once, we use it in our jutsus,” said Sasuke.

“No. You have not mastered this power. You’ve barely scratched the surface of it,” said Kakashi in annoyance.

“What do you mean!?” screamed Naruto.

“Calm down, Naruto. You need to listen,” said Haruka as she looked at the Genin. “To make it simple, if you master your chakra control, you can perform amazing jutsus. Even Hokage level ones.”

“Really!” said Naruto in excitement.

“Yup!” said Haruka with a smile.

“Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now, you’ve just guessed at the proportions, hoping they come out right,” explained Kakashi. “Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it’s all worthless. The jutsu won’t work at all or it’ll just be a joke.”

“You waste a lot of energy that way,” said Haruka, taking over. “Next thing you know, you’re out of chakra and you can’t fight at all. You become nothing more than a target and a liability to your team.”

“How do we change that?” asked a curious Naruto.

“Train so hard that controlling your chakra become second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line,” said Kakashi.

“What do we have to do?” asked Ami. **‘It must be something crazy cool.’**

“Climb a tree,” said Kakashi with a chuckle.

“Climb a tree?” said al three Genin in shock.

“That’s right!” said Haruka with a laugh. “But you can’t use your hands!”

“You’re kidding,” said Ami in shock.

“Are we? Let’s see,” said Kakashi as he made a hand sigh and started to walk toward the tree. The Genin watched in shock as he climbed the tree.

“He’s climbing,” said Naruto in shock.

“Straight up,” said Usagi.

And he’s only using his feet!” said Ami in amazement.

“Well, you get the idea,” said Kakashi as he stood on a tree branch, but he was upside down.

“Focus the chakra toward the soles of our feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra,” said Haruka with a smile as she walked toward the tree Kakashi was in. She made it to where he was quickly but stayed on the right side.

“And this will help us fight Zabuza?” asked Michiru in determination.

“It’s the only way to beat him,” said Kakashi, seriously. “First, you’ll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult, even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. And the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra.

“Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you’ll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels.”

“When a ninja is focused in battle, it’s even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To maintain this, controlling chakra must become second nature, effortless,” said Haruka as she pulled out six kunai and threw them at the Genin, one landing in front of each of them. “Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then, try to get past that mark the next time and the next.”

“At first, you’ll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as highest as possible until you get used to it. Ready?”

“I’m more than ready! This is going to be no sweat all the way! Believe it!” declared Naruto as he picked up a kunai. The others followed him in picking up the kunai.

The six Genin all got quite as they concentrated their chakra to their feet. Kakashi and Haruka watched as they stood silent for a few minutes. Then, they all rushed toward different trees to run up.

Naruto hadn’t done it right, so he fell right away, Sasuke managed to get up a few feet before he had to jump off. Michiru and Ami made it halfway when they finally had to jump off. Rei and Usagi managed to make it to the top.

“That’s about what I expect from Sasuke and Naruto,” sighed Kakashi, causing Haruka to laugh.

“It looks like my girls are better than your boys,” laughed Haruka, Kakashi chuckled.

“Well, looks like the female member of my squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done, Usagi,” praised Kakashi. “Well, not only do Usagi and Rei understand chakra, they can control and maintain it as well. Michiru and Ami aren’t far behind. We talked about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn’t we? It seems those two have the best chance of that, wouldn’t you say? And as for the great Uchiha clan, it seems the only great ones are the female members.”

“Alright! First, I’ll match Sasuke, then I’m going all the way to the top! Believe it!” yelled out Naruto as he, Sasuke, Michiru, and Ami got ready to run again.

After an hour, the Genin were exhausted. Michiru and Ami managed to make it to the top while Sasuke and Naruto were still struggling. Kakashi and Haruka watched them practice. After some time, Naruto got u, after falling from the tree again, and walked to Usagi. The others watched, unable to hear what he was saying to her.

Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other and smiled.


	10. Real Heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 11

** _~Somewhere in the Forest~_ **

“Alright! Since the two of you managed to complete the tree walking exercise but took the whole day to do it, I’ve decided to give you two extra training today!” said Haruka with a grin

“Right!” said the two girls.

“Good, Michiru, we are going to be working on your speed. You’re too slow. Ami! Is there anything specific you would like to work on?” asked Haruka.

“Yes. Um,” began Ami, shyly. “I come from the Yuki clan and have managed to use some of the clan’s abilities. I would like to test my ice against your fire, if that’s okay.”

“Actually, I have a better idea! Why don’t you two fight. Ami, you’re only allowed to use your ice while Michiru must dodge. I will randomly attack you both with fire! How does that sound?” asked Haruka as she looked at the two girls.

**‘I can focus on attacking Michiru while fighting against fire from Haruka-Sensei! This should help a lot!’** thought Ami in happiness.

“Alright! Let’s get ready!” said Haruka as she jumped up into one of the trees. Ami and Michiru jumped away from each other and got ready. “Start!”

“Here I go! Secret Art: 100 Needles of death!” said Ami as she attacked Michiru. Said girl quickly moved to get out of the way but was scraped by a few. **‘Hopefully I can get to 1,000 needles soon.’**

“Faster!” said Haruka. She then let out a fire ball toward the two. Michiru managed to dodge the attack successfully while Ami put up a wall of ice. Both girls noticed that their sensei was holding back.

**‘She’s not trying. Yet her fire is still melting my ice. I need to make it stronger,’ **thought Ami in determination.

Ami quickly turned to her teammate at pushed forth a moving wall of ice. Michiru, not expecting it, got hit and was pushed back into a tree.

“Michiru!” said Ami in shock. She was about to go to her teammate when a ball of fire was thrown her way. She managed to block it with a wall of ice, but the ice quickly melted, and she was thrown back.

“Michiru, always expect the unexpected. By letting your guard down, you give you opponents the opening. And Ami, you must also be prepared, if I was the enemy, you would be dead. That ice shield that you made was too weak. You have to be able to make them strong in a moment’s notice,” said Haruka as she moved toward the two girls.

“Let’s do it again,” said Michiru as she got up.

“I can do it. I might not do it right away, but I can do it,” said Ami as she stood up. **‘She’s right. I may have to fight Zabuza or someone stronger and there is no guaranty that Sensei will be there to save me.’**

“Then let’s go again!” said Haruka as they all got into their stances. And when a leaf that was falling from a nearby tree finally hit the ground, they moved.

** _~That Night~_ **

After a long day, the ninja and Tazuna’s family were together, eating inner. Luckily for everyone, they had a big enough table. Tazuna sat at one end of the table with Inari to his left and Kakashi on his right. On Inari’s left sat Rei, followed by Michiru and then Sasuke. To Kakashi’s right sat Haruka, then Ami, then Naruto. Usagi sat at the other end of the table.

“Hahahaha. Hey, this is fantastic,” said Tazuna as he rubbed his head. “It’s been ages since we’ve had so many guests around out table.”

“I want some more!” yelled Naruto and Sasuke together.

“And I want you both to sit your asses down, shut up, and eat like normal people,” said Haruka, not missing a beat. She then turned to the two boys, who both began to sweat. “And if you puke, I’m gonna make you guys do such an intense training that your future children are going to feel it.”

“Yes ma’am!” yelled the two boys as they sat down and looked at their bowls, trying to hold down the food.

** _~A Few Minutes Later~_ **

After dinner, everyone was drinking some tea.

“How do you manage to do that and not choke?” asked Haruka as she looked at Kakashi with his finished cup.

“Do what?” he asked with a smile. Haruka smiled back at him.

“Choke on a fist,” she said with her smile. Kakashi chuckled nervously. While the Genin laughed or chuckled at him.

“Excuse me, why is this picture torn?” asked Usagi as she looked at a torn picture.

“You kept glancing at it all through dinner, Inari,” said Rei as she looked at the young boy. “It looks like there used to be another person in the picture.”

Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other as Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami all tensed up.

“It’s my husband,” said Tsunami as she continued to clean the dishes.

“They used to call him a hero in this land,” said Tazuna. Inari then got up.

“Inari, where are you going?” asked Tsunami as Inari walked out the door. She went to follow him but glared at her father before she walked out. “Father, you can’t talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that.”

“What happened?” asked Michiru in confusion.

“Hmm. Is there a story behind this?” asked Kakashi as they all looked at Tazuna.

“He wasn’t his real father. He came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness,” said Tazuna with a strained voice. “He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time. But then, all that ended.”

Everyone watched in shock as Tazuna began to cry. The Jonin were the only ones able to hide their emotions.

“He never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since the day everything changed,” said Tazuna as he took a deep breath. “The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left feeling powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most, ever since that day, ever since it happened.”

“Tell us,” said Haruka. “What happened to Inari?”

“First, you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage, who was a hearo in this land,” said Tazuna as he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“A hero, really?” asked Naruto in surprise.

“You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago,” said Tazuna as he told them of the story of how Inari almost drowned and was saved by his father. “His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who’d come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps, like a real father and son.

“Kaiza spent more and more time with us, until he just naturally became a member of our family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more.”

Tazuna told the group how Kaiza saved the village and became its hero.

“From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage, and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn’t long after that, that Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn’t have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man.”

The Genin listened in shock to the gruesome details of Kaiza’s execution. The Jonin, used to this, simply looked on as the story continued.

“Since then, Inari has changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will.”

After a few moments sitting in silence, Naruto got up, only to fall over.

“Are you okay, Naruto?” asked Ami in concern.

“You better take the day off,” said Kakashi to his student. “No more training, you’ve used too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you.”

“I’m gonna prove it,” said Naruto as he struggled to get up.

“Prove what?” asked Usagi, confused. Naruto managed to get to his feet, thought it was shaky.

“I’ll prove that. . . that it’s true. That in this world, there are real heroes,” declared Naruto, shocking everyone.

**‘Can’t let him leave me behind!’** thought Ami with determination and a smile on her face.


	11. Author Note

Hello everyone,

I’m sorry for the few updates. I think you all deserve to know why and what will happen now.

I suffer from an anxiety disorder, depression, and PTSD. Sometimes it gets the best of me. I work on these stories to help me focus on fun and positives. Your comments and love for the stories makes me continue them, though I would still work on them regardless since they help me feel relaxed.

This pandemic hit my family hard. My brother and I both lost our job and my mom got reduced hours (she’s a home health nurse and people don’t want outside people coming into their homes). My anxiety and depression hit hard and I tried to throw myself into my stories but couldn’t concentrate for long.

My family is doing better now, and I have a job, but its very physically demanding and I feel so exhausted after a while. Even so, I will try to write chapter.

My schedule for now won’t be set, but what I am doing is trying to find inspiration again. To do that, I will go over the stories and re-write chapters as well as translate them into Spanish, since that makes me go over everything with a fine-tooth comb. I want to add more details to some and change things around.

The order will be:

  1. Who Knew? (plus, movie) 
    1. I will update chapters to add more dueling since I didn’t do it like I do for Duel School. I will also be fixing grammar and spelling mistakes.
    2. I will be posting a Spanish version. Please note that Spanish is my second language, but I have friends who I’m sure I can get to just push me in the right direction. They are busy in school so it may take a while to make sure these chapters are right, but they will be posted eventually.
  2. Duel School 
    1. I will revise and update chapters
    2. Translate to Spanish
  3. The Angel series 
    1. Revise and update chapters
    2. Write the companion stories
    3. Translate to Spanish
  4. The Love You series 
    1. Revise and update chapters
    2. Translate to Spanish

After this note I will be posting an updated note with new and improved chapters (i.e. Chapters 1 updated and translated).

Thank you.


End file.
